Hollowed Out
by Kashim Kururugi
Summary: Ichigo's hollow escapes and looks to cause some trouble, but when he decided to 'play' with Orihime he gets more then he bargined for. Why is she making his body betray him? One-shot. Rated for kissing.


Disclamier: I do not own Bleach.

A/N I actually did the entire first half of this when I was messing around role-playing as hollow Ichi for no reason. It wasn't intended to be serious, but then this was born. I studied psychology for a few years, so I was attempting to get into his head. Anywho… onto the story.

XxXxX

The hollow grinned wildly as he managed to take over his King's body. He glanced outside the window, oh, yes. He had plenty of time to get away with so many things. The first thing he was going to do was bother that little girl his king always ignored. The kind… he didn't see her, but he noticed her… always caught her looking at him when he wasn't paying attention.

"Ehehehehe!" He cackled darkly, grinning in sick pleasure at the thoughts of what he might do if he ever got his hands on that girl.

He burst out laughing evil again, grabbing his king's cell phone. Oh, yes. The hollow did know how to text. he licked his lips with a blue tongue and texted something real quick, before tossing the phone up in the air and catching it again.

"Hehehehe!"

Yes... yes... he would get back at her. He cackled again, waiting for that damn girl to answer back with something, but after about ten minutes he got impatient.

The hollow slammed the phone down on the nightstand and slowly marched out of the room. Fine, he would just go and find her then. His sick grin lit up his dark face as he silently walked across the floor.

"Ichigo! Think fast!" A voice yelled and the next thing he knew he was on the floor with Ichigo's father grinning and standing over him. That bastard!

Just as he clenched his fist and thought about ripping the old man's intestines out and strangling him with them... he stopped. At those thoughts the king stirred from his slumber, so he had to push the thoughts down. Why... he couldn't wake the king now. Not when he hadn't had his fun yet. Isshin stared at him for a few minutes. "Sorry Ichigo, but daddy has to go to work! Be good while I'm away!" He skipped out and his left eye twitched at the insane old man.

He felt the blood starting to drop from his nose and held a hand over it. That damn old man made him bleed! Why, why... he should chop his head off-silence those thoughts. He cut himself off, before getting up off the floor and slowly heading outside.

"Ehehehe." He hoped gracefully onto the hardwood floor with a quiet thump, glancing over only to find the apartment... empty. He scowled.

"What the hell!?" He slapped a hand over his face. "She even left her phone! Cut me a friggin' break!"

The hollow stood there in silence... well... he could still do things in here. He just had to decide what would piss Ichigo off the most.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes he bought on the way there and lit one up, grinning. Oh, yes. The room smelled like Inoue... on second thought... if she wasn't here... he had better leave. Other wise he'd drive himself insane.

He really thought it was a shame she wasn't going to see his text until later. Which read 'Hey, babe. How 'bout me and you hook up later on and I show you a _real _good time?' rather crudely. He smirked around the cigarette at how good he was at what he did.

Oh, and he would just KILL to see the look on her face when she saw that. He knew she would blush and stutter and then... then he could do whatever he wanted to her and she wouldn't even fight back against her precious 'Kurosaki-kun'. No. Not at all.

"Hehehehahahaha." He laughed insanely at the very thought of it. Oh, how sweet it would be to do whatever he pleased with no resistance. Although he thought it might be a little more exciting with a bit of resistance.

Oh, yes. Inoue would let him do whatever he pleased with her. He leaned back against the wall and exhaled a puff of smoke, grinning. Oh, he wanted to get his hands on her so badly. Maybe he should just wait until she got home.

He moved over to the bed and sat down, taking another puff off the cigarette. After sitting there for awhile he put the cigarette out on his hand and stuffed it back in the carton, lying down on the bed and crossing his arms behind his head. King sure was a heavy sleeper.

He looked over and picked up her phone, chuckling before setting it back down. 1 message from 'Kurosaki-kun'. Too bad she wouldn't see it before he got done with her, maybe he wouldn't killer her afterwards... maybe he'd keep her alive as his pet. That thought just made his mouth water, oh… how fun it would be to break that little girl… to be able to tear at her soft flesh until she cried out loud. His lips twitched up into a dark smile.

Exhaling he forced the thoughts out of his mind for now, he was becoming far to excited and he wouldn't be able to contain himself if he kept dwelling on it. Suddenly he heard the sound of a door opening and closing and he grinned slowly as the lights flooded into the room from under the closed bedroom door.

The door opened and Orihime stepped in, she didn't bother to turn on the lights. He smirked from the darkness, lips turning up in a sadistic grin. Very soon and he would be able to take her and do whatever he wanted with her…

A small drop of water hit the floor, with heightened senses he could smell it and his eyes wavered slightly… what… was this?

She let out a chocking sound and dropped onto the bed, sobbing into her pillow and he set a hand over his heart at the sudden pain it caused him. What… the hell was wrong with him? He should be taking her as his right now and instead he was frozen to the spot in the shadows, holding his… heart? No, he didn't have a heart… this was Ichigo's heart. Right…? Right…? It was… but… he… was in control right now… not Ichigo… so why… did this heart… betray him?

His body moved before he even realized what he was doing, the only thing that snapped him out of this great need to be close to her was the creak of the floor boards that alerted her to his presence. And he had done so well in cloaking his reiatsu.

"W-who's there?" She asked, slightly bit of fear in her voice as she seemed ready to use Shun Shun Rika on him. He clenched his fists to stop them from shaking at the sound of her voice, not out of fear, it wasn't that at all. It was something completely different. He had wanted this so badly, but now he was actually here his entire body was shaking from nervousness. "K-Kurosaki… kun?" She froze at the sight of him.

"Heh…" He let out a sound and his eyes glinted in the dark, she gasped, backing up suddenly. He knew that she knew he wasn't Ichigo.

"Y-y-you're the…" She stuttered, back up and right as he took another step forward she panicked at the sudden movement. "Santen Kesshun… I reject!" And he was sent back against the wall. He hit with a hard thud that shook the entire apartment, before it was silent for a few moments.

"Hehehehe-" He was cut off by a cough. She'd broken his ribs. "Didn't… know ya'… could do… that… little Hime…"

"Where's, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked, voice shaking as she was still on the verge of tears.

"He's just asleep." He whispered. How had this little girl… put him down so easily? Maybe… because he really wasn't trying. He slowly brought one knee up and draped his arm across it, head lowered so his eyes were hidden by his hair. "So you can see me, huh?"

"W-what…?" She was very obviously confused, still on the edge and prepared to claw her way out if he was there to devour her. His lips twitched up at the thought, a sadistic smile making its way across his face. It would be a massacre. Like a house cat fighting a tiger. He would devour her, he let out a chuckled at the thought.

"You can see me for what I really am, cancha?" He asked, raising his head and he watched her nod and swallow hard.

"A-are you here to kill me?" Her voice wavered slightly, but she watched him shake his head 'no'. he mouthed the word as well before he actually said it.

"No, no… I wasn't going to kill ya'… it was something entirely different from killing…" The hollow informed deviously, a psychotic smile lighting up his face. Of course… Orihime was far too innocent to understand what he meant, so it shouldn't have surprised him when she kneeled in front of him and gently set her hands on his chest.

He gripped both her wrist in one hand. "What do you think you're doing…?"

"I-I… was going to heal you…" She replied, slightly scared by him grabbing her so suddenly. His eyes darkened as he decided he didn't like seeing fear in her eyes.

"And… ya' would heal something that was dangerous… wouldn't ya? Such a foolish girl… and yet… I have to admire that about ya'." The hollow admitted, golden eyes flickering like a candle in a darkened room.

"I… can't let you suffer." Orihime told him gently, forcing away her fear as best she could, while he let go of her. She healed him anyway, even if he was something dark. "There… do you feel any better-" She froze and was cut off when he touched her cheek gently, running his fingers along her jaw bone and feeling her soft skin beneath his finger tips.

"Tell me… why were ya' crying?" The darkness asked and as she made a move to pull away her hand brushed his shoulder and he shivered, desperately wanting her to touch him again. Why… was this human affecting him this way?

"It was nothing… no reason, really."

"Don't tell me lies…" He growled lowly, startling her.

"It… was because… at school… a boy was saying things about my brother…"

"Words made you cry?" He asked curiously and she gripped the hand at her cheek, squeezing his fingers slightly and it made him shiver again. "Who was he? Tell me and I'll bleed him out like a stuck pig for you." His eyes took on that psychotic glee again, before she shook her head.

"No. You can't. You can't kill him. Even if he said terrible things. It's wrong to kill people." Orihime informed him.

"Oh? And who says?!" He chuckled darkly. His reiatsu become heavier and darker, almost taking her breath away at how powerful and dark he was. It terrified her.

"I… well… it's not that-" She stuttered.

"That's what I thought. Nobody."

"No!" She shouted, shaking her head with tears in her eyes and he furrowed his brow. "You can't go around just killing people because it's wrong!"

"… I… made ya' cry…?" His voice seemed different. She shook her head and wiped the tears away with a sleeve. And before he could control himself he had her pinned on the floor, hovering over her and strained at her like a rabid animal with it's prey. "Don't. Don't ever cry over my words…"

She swallowed hard, watching his features. He was… insane. Not in his right mind at all… he wasn't like the Espada at all. He was something entirely different. Those eyes were a sea of insanity, ebony and gold laid into ivory. A blue tongue snaked out to lick his lips as he smirked, and she watched a few flakes of dust dance in-between them, illuminated by the pale moonlight from the window.

His wild eyes investigated every inch of her that he could see, before he lowered ivory lips to her throat and kissed the soft skin there, she quickly reached up and painfully gripped his hair in fear, while blushing something fierce.

"K-Kuro… saki-kun…"

He let out a growl, nipping with his teeth and she winced. "I… am not… Ichigo."

"Please… don't…" She begged shaking in fear, there were tears in her eyes again and he cursed every curse word he knew inside his mind. He… he couldn't… just take her. So was too… innocent… to delicate… to afraid. And… he couldn't stand to see her cry because of him.

"What the hell are ya'… doin' to me…?"

"Wh-what d-do you… mean…?" She asked, still shaking under him in terror. He grabbed her hand and slid it under his shirt, shivering lightly as her nails scrapped along his skin, before he stopped her at his heart.

"You… are makin' this thing… do some weird things…" He himself was shaking a bit. She was frozen at his confession.

"So then… y-you… like me?"

"Well… I didn't kill ya' if that's whatcha mean." The hollow replied, frowned and inching away from her to sit in the dark. She sat up as well, only seeing his shape and the glow of his inhuman eyes. "Damnit. I'm locked away all alone in that damn cage… all I wanted was a little freedom. I could have been out killin', but no… I had to come here. Tch. I shoulda stayed in the dark. Ichigo didn't want me in his head… why would you want me around?"

She gasped quietly, eyes starting to water again as she realized it. His words sounded bitter and angry, but she could feel it… the sadness he was masking with hatred and anger. He was just… "Lonely." She whispered aloud and he looked at her suddenly.

"What?" He asked, hissing lowly and she slowly got up and reached for his hand in the dark, she found it and squeezed gently.

"You're… not bad are you?" She prodded as carefully as she could. "You're lonely… and hurt… but you're acting this way… because anger is easier to feel then the pain of sadness."

"Tch. Yer wastin' yer time. I don't have human emotions, I am a hollow." The darkness informed, but she brought her other hand up to his cheek and he gasped in shock.

"But… don't you see? You're feeling them right now. And… anger… is a human emotion." Orihime replied and he blinked at her in confusion. "It's okay… I won't let you be alone anymore. I promise. Okay?" She gave him a silly smile and his heart skipped a beat.

He let out a shuddery breath, unsure why he felt like a heavy weight had just been lifted off of him, before there was something warm and wet running from his eye down his cheek and then along his jaw, before it hit the floor and was followed by another and his vision soon become blurry.

"The… hell?" He quickly wiped at the water. She reached up and kissed his cheek, making him feel even more confused.

"It's okay. You don't have to cry." She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He was very confused.

"I'm… crying?" He breathed out slowly and pulled her close to him, leaning his back against the wall while she allowed him to cling to her for dear life.

The moonlight was the only light in the room and it made this feel like some sort of dream. He turned his head to her and kissed her, she didn't fight him either. He nudged her lips with his tongue and she complied with his request, it was obvious she was going on instinct, because she didn't seem to know what to do, except to follow his lead in their waltz. Finally he guessed they needed to breath and pulled back, smirking sadistically at the bright red color of her cheeks.

They stayed still neither one move, before he felt her falling asleep on him and decided to move her to the bed so she could sleep comfortably. She was latched onto him and he was unable to pull away, not that he wanted to.

He got onto the soft bed besides her and pulled the warm silk blanket over her as she curled into his chest… and he realized in that moment… that she needed him just as much as he needed her. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her warm scent. Oh, he loved this moment… he wanted to stay in it forever… break all the clocked so the hands of time could never move again and they could be frozen in this moment forever.

He could stay with her for a few more hours, but that was it, he slowly sat up and grabbed her phone, with a sigh he deleted the message he had sent and set the phone back down, she gripped onto him tighter.

"Promise… to come see me again?" She mumbled, he smiled.

"Oh… it's a promise, Hime. It's a promise." He whispered, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, before curling up in the warmth of this cocoon and falling into a comfortable sleep. 'Zangetsu… stop laughing at me' was his last conscious thought.

XxXxX

The End

Thanks for reading, please leave a review and God bless. I really hope you enjoyed the story. I finished it in one single day. Until we shall met again.


End file.
